Alice in Darkland Nightmares Never cease
by Ball-Of-Snow
Summary: Years after Alice's version of Wonderland is told to her family and friends, the darkness that taint's her sanity pursues Alice, and summons her back to the Darkland to confront her nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Alice awoke startled to find Darkland gone. No one. She felt beads of sweat on her brow, her hair a horrible mess. Was it stress? Was it punishment for entering the devil's playground without permission? What were these haunting memories?

As Alice wondered, she began to cry as the tainted memories crept into her mind.

"Alice, another nightmare again?"

Alice looked up she saw it was her mother, the frail lady she had begun ever since Alice's insanity blossomed. Alice looked down at the asylum's floor. Chess pieces layed across the floor, and shredded cards were on the ground, and pieces of the looking glass from the vanity had shattered.

"Oh no...what happened, mother?" Alice said with a bit of a sad tone. Not like she really cared. She hand't cared for a year. Alice jumped from bed and began to clean the floor; Alice's mother helping.

"Well, when she, appeared-" Her mother began.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Your...not you, you." Mother explained.

"Oh."

"When she appeared, she noticed you were losing in chess and she had the most frightful tantrum, and then tore up the cards thinking the Queen of Hearts was about to behead you." Mother said, before beginning to play with her dress, then tossed her arm behind her back.

"What.." Alice asked, anxiously.

"You..then attempted to kill yourself, with the broken mirror. I stopped you, but you attacked me and got my wrist. They sedated you..." She said, before almost bursting into tears.

Alice was shocked with herself, and stared down at the bandages on her wrists. They were warm and a tad bit damp. Alice held her head.

"Why must I keep this life going like this...?!" Alice said weakly.

"I don't know..I don't know!" Mother said sobbing, and left the room.

Alice sat on her bed, alone, staring at the moonlight. exactly 3 years since she looked at the moonlight and found the gateway to hell.  
As she remembered, she felt very stupid and tried to have a long sleep.

Alice woke up shortly and looked at the broken glass. She smirked. Only a smirk. Why smile when you know you can't. She remembered when she was five she loved puzzles. She decided to assemble the glass like a puzzle. Soon, it wasn't a game. It was near instinct. Her life or something depended on Alice's challenge.

"Not here!" She said. "Nope. Ah there we go! Next piece!"

Eventually, Alice found one final piece that seemed near microscopic. Alice grinned, and completely ignored her painful cuts that bloddied her hands, and stuck it smack bang in the centre of the puzzle and suddenly the blood on the pieces acted as some solvent glue, and the mirror was no longer just a shattered mind game. It was a completed mind.

"Alice..." Something whispered.

Alice couldn't have cared less, and purposely fell backwards, into the glass, like a trust fall. It shattered all right, but Alice went right through it. There was no down stairs asylum, no Nurse, no abusive and arrogant doctors, nothing but a black.

"Welcome home Alice..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice could feel herself falling, for what felt like an eternity, upside down, from falling down the broken mirror. Her patient's robes had changed into a blood stained version of her dress from the last visit in Darkland. Some would be horrified they were back at the place thier sanity escaped them. Some would rather mutilate thier own hands and eyes rather than go somewhere like hell. Not Alice. Alice needed to come her. It felt that the painful memories would stay forever, and ever until she really did do something...well, silly.

Alice suddenly felt gravity take a turn and she was now standing inside a house made of glass. The glass was stained with body fluids and rust. She tapped on the glass and it nearly shattered. As she started for a door, it was actually another wall reflecting the door and Alice fell back, breaking the glass. It cut her legs but she didn't care less. She looked where the glass was replaced with a bronze rusty wall. Very unapealing.

Suddenly, Alice could hear a tiny voice making commands, like an army. She gazed downward to find a white half of the chess set walking in rows of two. Tiny as they were, those weapons in thier hands looked ferociously sharp.  
Suddenly, one of the pawns fell down, and was rolling away from the entire set, squealing for help.

"Lily!" The queen shouted and knocked the king downwards and followed her daughter. Alice went to stop the pawn called Lily, but in little succesion, Lily fell down a chute.

"No!" The Queen screamed, and began sobbing. The King wailed as well, but almost in a sarcastic way.

"Terrible parenting." Alice said. The King and Queen, nor thier army took any notice whatsoever of her. Suddenly the Queen called for the Knight. The Knight made an awkward movement to the royal couple. The king started making annoying orders for the Knight. He then whistled for the other Knight, and they both made awkward movements to the chute. As they arrived, the Chute slammed closed on them, and crushed them to death, tiny organs and blood everywhere.

Alice looked at them all, and then suddenly, the roof of the house was shining. Alice shut her eyes, and instantely, a sheet of paper hit Alice's hands.

"What does this say?" Alice thought, as she heard more soldiers of the white army planning how to save thier princess.

"ecilA selur eht era esehT

ylreprop emag eht ylap  
sevom thgir eht ekam  
lavivrus rouy rof os od"

Alice was positively puzzled. She flipped the back and it read:

"!RENAD  
YKCOWREBBAJ DOIVA"

Alice then thought and showed the paper to one of the mirrors.

"These are The Rules Alice

Play the game properly  
Make the right moves  
Do so for your survival"

Alice then flipped the note.  
"DANGER! AVOID JABBERWOCKY!"

Alice was confused. What the hell was a jabberwocky?

It continued in tiny writing beneath:

"Horrible Witch's child. Beware Alice. Break the rules and this could be your fate."  
Alice folded the note. Maybe more of these would pop up. She put the note in her pocket, and felt something old and yuck.

"Its..." She looked at the mushroom she never ate at the first adventure here. She dropped it into a bin and walked out of the door into a large garden depositing much pollen into the air. It was thick... As she breathed it in and sneezed, Alice shrunk! Each sneeze was enough to shrink her the size of a daisy! Down here, she could easily breathe. She began walking when all of a sudden, a rose fell in front of her, and died.

Alice was confused, until her dagger from her last adventure slithered out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

As Alice stood under the intoxicating pollen, she looked around. Where to now? She looked next to her foot, and the white pawn Lily who fell through the chute layed down, cracked, and broken, with blood pouring out of it in the fashion of a river. Alice decided to leave the corpse and let the mother look after it later. This wasn't Alice's problem, not one bit! As she walked along the forest she noticed the flowers expelling thier pollen into the air, hummed madly.

"Hello?" She said, trying to see if there was going to be a reply. Not like she was expecting it.

"Hello dear."

Alice looked up. The Tiger lily above her, made sreeching noises when it bent down to greet her, its metal stem screeching and grinding as it descended to Alice.

"What an odd thing you are..." It said nearly whispering.

"I could say the same for you." Alice replied. "Can all flowers talk?"

"Of course they can, don't be daft!" A daisy shouted, or at least tried. Suddenly, the humming of the flowers started to get louder, and louder. Such a high pitches, Alice couldn't take it...! The Tiger lily shrieked and the daisies silenced and twirled in the new breeze. The pollen gracefully left the sky. It was now easy to breathe.

Alice approached some of the daisies.

"Do that again, and I will pick you, and force you into a chain!" Alice said with such serenity the daisies nearly cried. They certainly lost thier pink and turned a ghostly white.

"What kind of flower are you?" Said a Violet from behind her. Alice nearly had a heart attack. Not sure if she wanted to answer it, she pretended not to hear it at all and approached a baby pink flower bud.  
"Hello." She said, nearly smiled. The bud gurgled and goo goo gaa gaa'd.

"Why do you flowers talk?" she asked, in curiosity.  
"Feel the ground." Said a sunflower. Alice felt the ground. It was stone hard.  
"Most flower beds are soft and wet, and that really does keep a flower happy when its asleep." The daisy said.  
Alice understood the explanation quite well.

"HEY!" The violet shouted and with a thorny arm prodded Alice in the shoulder.

"You didn't answer my question!" It declared. "What type of flower are you?!"  
Alice shook her head.  
"Im not a flower!" She said angrily.

"Not..."

The flowers all gasped.  
"A...a fern maybe? Perhaps a mushroom?" Alice shook her head.

"Then definetely..." A dead silence followed. "A mongrel weed."

"Yes! Of course! I wondered what she was and its definetely a weed!" The tiger lily announced.  
"ITS TRYING TO TAKE OUR LIFE!" The daisies declared and suddenly thier happy flower blossoms turned into spiteful, ugly decaying, monstrous blossoms with blood dripping fangs.

They lunged at Alice, and Alice managed to decapitate them. The Violet's thorny arms shoot out towards Alice and saliva splashed into the air. Alice was grazed by the thorns but managed to painfully uplift the Violet, and by the roots.  
Alice sat down, nearly exhausted, and thats when the dead flowers turned into fairy lights and turned into one giant Rose.

The rose wasn't decayed. In fact, it was the most beautiful rose Alice saw in her life. Except the proboscis like fangs it had wern't a great help. It lunged forward, and caught its prey; Alice. It swallowed Alice whole!

Inside the Rose, she could hear something else in here. Her dagger glowed brightely and saw a red Queen chess piece, made of stone that could move, breathe everything. It shook in fear. Her hand was burnt, from previous stomach acids. Alice bent down and greeted her.

"Hi there. You remind me of someone who wont stop haunting me." Alice began.  
"Get us out of here..." The Queen began. Alice shrugged and sliced the Rose open, and her shoe was burnt a little from stomach acid. The rose burst open, screeching, releasing pink spores into the sky. Alice leapt out, feeling the breeze carry her and the Queen, and it blew them onto the top of a dark and metallic hill.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" The Queen cried in happiness.

"Not enough." Alice said, and feeling the other her returning, she lifted the Queen. "What do I get in return?! What the hell do I get?!"

"I shall make you a Queen...?" The Queen offered. Alice thought. bieng royalty could mean she could make wonderful laws. Why not?

"How?"  
"Look over the hill"

Alice looked at where the Queen's stump was would have been pointing. Suddenly, there was an enourmous chess field.

"Am I to play?" Alice began.

"You are going to rise from the ranks of a pawn and assasinate the White Queen, my sworn enemy." The Red Queen began.  
"Her daughter is gone, so you can fill in." She said and saw Alice looking at her.  
"Don't tell her the plan, and claim you can't stand me." The Queen said.  
Alice nodded and began running to the field. The Queen waved goodbye and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alice ran from the suspicious red Queen she could see in the far distance the chess board. So very large indeed. As she ran she could see... bees?! They must have been very large, since almost a mile off they could be seen. Or at least, thats how it felt. She could now see the giant insects polinating the skyscraper like flowers. Alice thought best not to disturb them, and slowly, and surely crept as silently as possible past all the buzzing and noise. She crept more until she could hear one of them buzzing a little wierdly. She turned in time to see a giant bee, saliva dropping out and goo out of its proboscis, it went to impale Alice!

Alice dodged out of the way and now had to hurry. Sure a dagger can kill a lovely rose, but this?! Not at all! The savage beast pursued Alice for a while, and then grabbed her. ALice screamed and in desperation, cut off its legs. The bee shrieked, and Alice screamed as she soared, into a puddle.

She emerged from the puddle. Not a creature in sight.  
"Was the bastard Real?" She thought.

"All aboard..." Whispered through Alice's mind. She turned around to see a toy train that was the size of a normal english train. She swam out of the yucky puddle and stood in line with a lot of people and creatures.

"Tickets please!" The train gaurd said. "Thank you" he would say to everyone with thier ticket, which was the size of thier torso! As Alice stepped upto him, he demanded the whereabouts of her ticket.

"Please sir, I don't have one." She explained.  
"Don't keep us waiting!" An old woman shouted out of her window just above Alice.  
"I won't." She said, in an eerily sweet tone of voice.  
"Lassy, no ticket, no trainride to the third chess board square." he said.

"No trainride for me, no life for you." Alice said revealing the slender blade of her dagger to the man, touching his neck so untrustworthy.

"What's it going to be, eh?" She said, brushing her hair back.  
"Go on..." He said scared. "DO NOT tell anyone I let this happen, or me and my wife The Black Widow will lose many and you know what happens when a black widow is hungry!" He continued.  
"Safe with me." Alice said smugly and hopped on the train.

Alice sat down near the door, where a goat, and man in white and a beetle with a cigar in its mouth with the burning part in its mouth sat.  
The three of them sat and talked amongst themselves. Alice studied the man's clothing. What extra oridinary fabric...No wait...that's paper!

Alice then noticed his sleeve closest to her had writing on it. She gently tore off his sleeve. No one heard or noticed her. It was backwards AGAIN! She went to the train bathroom and held the paper to a mirror and the message said:

"Look at the clock, and keep the time in your memory  
Look at the identitical numbers  
Look at the physical Memories"

Alice puzzled over this and looked at the spade shaped clock on the wall. Sixty six minutes pasty sixtey six hours? How inacurate can you get?

Suddenly, the train jolted upward and everything went upwards. In less that a second, everything was what it was. Alice stood up, shakey legged and looked at everyone in the room.  
"Lassy! We just jumped a hurdle we did!" A horse said, wearing a snappy outfit. Alice was troubled of the thought that a train could jump. Suddenly, it jolted upward again, and Alice shut her eyes very tight.

Now she sat under a tree, with a darkness sorrounding her. Large Gnats the size of card board boxes growled at her. Alice simply did what a normal person does to an insect: step on them.

Alice hurried on ahead, as fast as she could, into the forest. Before she went in, she read a sign: "4th Square, insect forest, keep running ALice, to the fith square"

Alice was puzzled. How did it know her? She just ran on ahead as instructed.


End file.
